Paranóica
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Fique calma Weasley... E tome seus remédios. PARÓDIA. DG.


**Paranóica**

Aquele dia começou como outro qualquer e terminou de forma a decidir toda a sua história. Teve apenas alguns segundos para pensar e decidir. Uma vida em jogo.

Não...

Vidas.

A sua, a dos seus pais, a do homem que estava à sua frente e as de tantos outros inocentes. Vacilou, sua mão tremeu, sua voz falhou e o medo prevaleceu. As palavras do feitiço não saltaram de sua boca como havia ensaiado mentalmente e o desejo de vitória há muito se fora, deixando apenas o desespero.

"Você não é um assassino, Draco", Dumbledore falou gentilmente.

Não, ele não era, mas precisava ser.

"Você não sabe de nada, seu velho gagá!", gritou; e sentiu que as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

"Fique do nosso lado, ainda há tempo. Seu pai, por enquanto, está protegido em Azkaban, sua mãe e você ficam sob nossa responsabilidade..."

Refletiu. Ouviu os feitiços pipocando nos andares inferiores e percebeu que havia pouco tempo. Não havia saída. Tinha que cumprir a sua missão, mas sua mão – a que segurava a varinha – parecia pesada demais para mantê-la apontada para o diretor. Baixou a cabeça, respirou fundo, engoliu o orgulho e, em um remendo de voz, salvou a sua alma:

"SOCORRO, ME TIRE DAQUI!".

* * *

><p>[Duas semanas depois]<p>

"É só isso moleque?"

"É tudo que eu sei, você não cansa de me ouvir repetir não?"

Draco já tinha tido o suficiente de doidos perguntadores no ano anterior, obrigado. Não tinha mais paciência para Moody com sua expressão alucinada repetindo as mesmas coisas.

Não só Moody, pareciam que todos os membros do raio da Ordem da Fênix usavam o mesmo template e só sabiam fazer as mesmas perguntas mecânicas. Se já tivesse ouvido falar de robôs, Draco estaria realmente com medo.

Mas tinha sido criado abençoadamente longe de tais coisas, e só estava muito de saco cheio daquela ladainha. Como se já não bastasse ter sido carregado pra casa dos Weasley sem poder ver sua mãe, como se não bastasse ter que _respirar_ no mesmo ar que eles, como se não bastasse _ser um traidor do sangue como eles_, ainda precisava ouvir a mesma coisa de novo e de novo.

Mais um pouco, ele começaria a ficar maluco.

Finalmente foi liberado para ir pro seu quarto com a garantia de que não era um prisioneiro – não grandes garantias, afinal, já que estava sem varinha e confinado a área da casa dos Weasley. Só queria dormir, domir, domir.

Até o sol bater em sua cara, e uma mão começar a cutucá-lo.

"Ah, finalmente você acordou" falou a Weasley, com uma expressão sonhadora. "Já estava achando que você tinha morrido."

"Muito engraçado, Weasley."

"Seu café" ela mostrou, e ele sentou-se devagar, mas a menina não foi embora.

"O que é?"

"Qual a história?"

"Que história?"

"A história de como o mesquinho Draco Malfoy se redimiu e se tornou um cara bonzinho."

"Eu não sou um cara bonzinho."

"Certo" ela respondeu, mas não parecia convencida. "Eles te obrigaram?"

"Você já sabe que sim."

"Seu pai usava as masmorras da Mansão para te torturar, Malfoy?"

O garoto engasgou em um susto.

"O que?"

"Eu só queria saber" falou a Weasley, sorrindo. "Com todos os rumores..."

"Sobre meu pai me bater?"

"Ele não é exatamente um cara legal."

"Entendi, para vocês não ser um cara legal é a mesma coisa que torturar o próprio filho nas masmorras... Aliás, como você sabe das masmorras?"

"Você nunca iria adivinhar" e com um sorriso misterioso, saiu e fechou a porta. "Mas acho que você devia sair desse quarto e falar um pouco com outras pessoas."

Quando você acha que as coisas não podem piorar, elas pioram. Como se não bastasse estar preso com os Weasley, tinha que responder as perguntas disparatadas daquela maluca.

Pela primeira vez ele entendeu como ela podia ser amiga da Loony.

As duas precisavam igualmente de internação.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde naquele dia, ele acabou dando o braço a torcer. Não que a companhia parecesse muito atraente, mas era melhor do que ficar contando quantos pontos de madeira tinham em seu teto pela tarde inteira.<p>

Draco desceu e encontrou meia dúzia de Weasleys reunidos na sala de estar. Imediatamente todo mundo ficou em silêncio e olhou para ele.

"Sente, Malfoy" falou o Weasley-cabeludo-roqueiro. "Não cobramos pela cadeira."

"Talvez se cobrassem pudessem comprar novas, essas estão caindo aos pedaços" respondeu, sem pensar.

Os olhos dos demais brilharam com ódio na direção dele e ele levantou as mãos.

"Desculpe, é a força do hábito."

"Por que não ficou no seu quarto, Malfoy?" perguntou a garota, irritada.

"Porque alguém me convenceu que eu precisava socializar depois de todos esses anos apanhando nas masmorras do meu pai."

Todos olharam para ele horrorizados, e Draco perdeu qualquer esperança de que eles tivessem qualquer espécie de senso de humor.

"É uma piada, ok?"

"Você tem um péssimo gosto para elas" falou um dos gêmeos, saindo do lugar.

"Ele está tentando" falou o cabeludo-roqueiro com suavidade.

Uma risada soou do lado de fora e a porta abriu para mostrar Granger e seu namoradinho Weasley. A garota olhou para ele, permitindo-se ficar desconcertada por um segundo, e falou:

"Boa tarde, Malfoy".

Havia um nó na sua garganta. Ele não podia responder. Não podia.

"Ela falou com você, ô doninha saltitante" reclamou o Weasley-namorado.

"Deixe pra lá, Ron" falou Granger, levando-o pela mão.

O ruivo ficou tão vermelho que não conseguiu responder nada, e Draco precisou engolir o riso.

"Qual é o seu problema? Por que é tão mal-educado?" reclamou a garota-Weasley.

"Seu irmão mesmo disse que eu estou tentando."

"Você chama _isso_ de tentar?"

Ele levantou os braços, ficando de pé.

"Eu desisto, Weasley. Eu estou tentando. Eu não queria ficar aqui, podia ser em qualquer outro lugar. Eu não sei por que me trouxeram pra cá se só sabem reclamar de tudo que eu faço!"

"Porque ninguém mais te quis!" ela respondeu, ácida, e o mais velho interveio.

"Ginny!"

Ele calou a boca imediatamente. Aquela era a verdade então. Virando-se, ele subiu de volta para seu quarto, ignorando a voz do homem lá embaixo.

"Malfoy!"

Ele era indesejado. Ele era um nada. Ele era pior que um rato. Até o imbecil do Pettigrew tinha sido melhor tratado naquela casa do que ele. Tudo que ele tinha feito só tinha piorado a situação de todo mundo, de sua família, dele, dos malditos Weasley que agora achavam que podiam ter peninha dele.

"Eu não sou inútil" falou, encostado à porta, tentando se convencer.

"Então prove" falou uma voz baixa do outro lado.

Draco tomou um susto e abriu a porta.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim me desculpar. Não deveria falar daquele jeito com você. Eu sei que está sendo difícil."

"Dá licença..." ele falou, e a tocou pela primeira vez sem hesitação, sentindo sua testa.

"Que foi, Malfoy?"

"Estou verificando se você está passando bem."

"É _assim_ que você reage a um pedido de desculpas?"

"É gritando comigo que você reage a eu ter aceitado seus conselhos?"

Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

"Vamos começar de novo."

"Certo" ele falou, cruzando os braços. "Eu sou o que, o caso de caridade de vocês?"

A garota riu, e negou com a cabeça.

"Mamãe jamais deixaria um garoto em uma casa vazia, você sabe como ela é."

"Infelizmente."

"É melhor ter com quem conversar, você sabe. Eu sei como é estar em uma situação difícil, é melhor falar com alguém. A não ser, claro, que esse alguém seja um diário que responde."

O loiro olhou para ela incrédulo.

"Neste caso talvez seja melhor falar sozinho. Eu quero dizer, você sabe como é; eu sei como é, e eu entendo você. Você pode falar comigo."

"Acho difícil"

"Qual seu problema, Malfoy?"

"Você fala tanto que vai ser difícil eu conseguir falar alguma coisa!"

A garota corou, e riu.

"Certo. Sua vez de falar então."

"Quem disse que eu quero falar?"

"Achei que você seguia meus conselhos?"

"Não deu muito certo da última vez."

"É, acho que não" a ruiva mordeu o lábio. "Mas eu realmente estou disposta a te dar uma chance."

"E por que?"

"O que você fez... Na torre de astronomia... Foi tão corajoso!" O tom dela era suave e doce. "Eu não fiz a mesma coisa, você sabe. E não esperava isso de você."

"Se te consola, eu também não esperava."

"Eu sei que no fundo você tem um coração bom."

Ele a olhou, franzindo a testa.

"Weasley, você tem tomado seus remédios direitinho?"

A garota bufou e foi embora, deixando-o sozinho.

Draco jogou-se na cama, infeliz. Ouvir a pequena Weasley tagarelar era melhor do que ficar sentado sozinho por horas seguidas. Por outro lado, ela era claramente louca. Ele realmente tinha grandes problemas se estava preso em uma casa onde Arthur Weasley poderia ser considerado normal, com todas suas obsessões esquisitas.

"Aonde eu fui me meter?" perguntou em voz alta, mas desta vez, ninguém respondeu.

_Talvez ela tenha tomado os malditos remédios e pare de ser doida_, pensou, mas isso não lhe trouxe grande alegria.

Melhor uma Weasley maluca do que ninguém maluco o suficiente para falar com ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Muitos agradecimentos a Kolly que me permitiu sacaneá-la, a Dark que me deu a oportunidade me roubando pontos no FTW, e a Scila que idealizou o LA e nos permitiu ter esses momentos de diversão.


End file.
